Resolution
by stunninglythere
Summary: It was a resolution she made year after year and even though it seemed hopeless, she knew it was inevitable... Just not with him, of all people. SxS


A CCS fic before the 2008 ends.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura characters are merely borrowed from those of Clamp.

* * *

New Year's eve surely meant many parties were ongoing: filled with dancing, drinking, and flirtation. Those happened at every party of course, but it only occurred once a year when the New Year was to begin, counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds till clocks read 12AM, signaling the start of the New Year. A New Year meant a new resolution with nearly every intention to keep, disregarding the past, and eyes set on the present. To experience something new and never letting life pass by entirely completely without some hope.

That is how Sakura Kinomoto liked to look at it part of the time at least. Another year passed meant another year older meaning another year closer to death. But of course, life was so different for her now compared to then. Learning to let go and live freely, expressing ones opinion in a controlled amount and never letting ones anger best them in the end.

To this day she was a beautiful, twenty-two year old woman entirely different from the teenager she once was. Without the harsh dark make-up and terribly well worn men's clothing she was of something else. A beauty that couldn't be described in one word, but able to leave a man's mouth agape, simply lost by her. Long auburn hair swept into a ponytail, opened her face, eyeshadow used lightly, meant to bring out the bright emerald eyes, with the faint blush on her cheek bones and pink gloss to add a shine. A fitting beaded halter-top adorned her upper body, her pale skin a sharp contrast to such and dark jeans wrapped tight enough to mimic the natural curves of her hips and thighs, ending in a deep green slouched boot to cover her feet.

"What's your resolution?" Tomoyo asked as she appeared by Sakura's side, staring into the semi-lit street, ten stories below.

"To find someone to love me of course," Sakura said rather sadly, her eyes never leaving the street below.

"Ohohoh, that's always your resolution honey… By the way, guess whose here?" Tomoyo giggled into her hand, as she glanced backward to confirm it was _him_ indeed.

Sakura continued staring at the street below and sighed. "Who?" Sakura said rather blandly, uninterested as to who else had appeared. She had concluded that perhaps Tomoyo had a _bit_ too much to drink and thought that _maybe_, just _maybe_ Sakura happened to know _everyone_ in the room because this wasn't the first time she had come up giggling and asking the same question.

"Syaoran." Tomoyo started giggling rather uncontrollably, as Sakura eyes grew wide in shock; her eyes focused on her reflection that definitely seemed rather terrifying at this point.

"W-what?" Sakura stammered, feeling her heart speed up at the mere mention of his name. Her hand rose quickly to her forehead, attempting to calm her body functions. The simple thought of the man made her heart pound, her mind to race back into the past. Remembering the time that was spent, watching as he was with other girls, saying Sakura was only a friend and never anything more.

She hadn't seen him in years, since graduation four years ago. The man had moved back to Hong Kong because of 'unfinished family business.' And of course had only returned some months ago, but it didn't matter to Sakura at the time because she didn't really know, or care. The two had failed to keep in contact in the years that passed and she wasn't one to dwell on a thing when she had the future ahead of her… But he was here now in Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment, with strangers, their old friends, and Sakura herself.

"He's right behind us." Tomoyo whispered as she sipped her drink through the straw.

"I can see that." Sakura muttered rather smoothly, refusing to turn around and to only stare at the faint reflection the window gave. He looked so different from what she once knew. The boy once had unkempt chestnut colored hair and more of a boyish look. But of course, he wasn't a boy, having short hair, neatly kept and styled. A square jaw and sharp pointed nose made his face. His body covered with a black v-neck sweater and dark wash jeans on… It gave him that _definite_ grown up feeling that no one could ever avoid. Still, it had made him all the more handsome than she had remembered and that being said, made her heart beat even faster than before.

"Maybe you'll have someone to kiss into the New Year after all, eh Sakura?" Tomoyo giggled again, "I'll see you later… Looks like he'll be coming over to see you. Twenty minutes honey," Tomoyo whispered as she walked away quickly.

Tomoyo was right of course, because once she walked away, Syaoran's head turned her way and she knew she was found. She could see his eyes questioning if it was really her considering the last time he saw her, she was nothing as she was now. It didn't help when Syaoran had turned to look at their high school friend Rika Sasaki, his mouth moving and having Rika nod in confirmation.

Personally, Sakura had believed her self to be the ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan and it fit perfectly. All the attention she had wanted she now got, but still, she really didn't want it most of the time. Except from one man of course, who was now making his way over to her, appearing by her side in moments…But that was some time ago, it shouldn't matter now.

"Hey." His voice was deep, sensual and so alluring. Had it always been this way? A closer inspection indicated he still had a head's length on her petite form and certainly looked more muscular than before.

Placing a soft smile on her face, Sakura turned to look up at him, mustering a soft, "Hi Syaoran." The mere sight of him made her mind reel, remembering all the past memories she kept lock away of him and her, good and bad.

"You look…" Syaoran paused, "Good."

She could _feel_ his eyes wander her body, but nonetheless unbelievable. Rather he sounded surprised, causing Sakura to think of how well of a liar he had become since.

"Uh huh." Sakura muttered, wishing her racing heart would slow. It was only Syaoran, there wasn't any reason for her heart to do so now. At least she liked to tell herself so.

Syaoran scoffed, "You don't believe me." His hand rose, a cup in hand, taking a deep drink of the contents within it.

"Am I suppose to?" Sakura's eyes wandered back to the outside world only divided by the mirror in-between. She watched as the snow slowly fell, littering the road and sidewalk in a powder white, decorating the otherwise darkened city.

"Well why not?"

"Syaoran Li, you were one to _never_ give me compliments. You had those solely reserved for those petty little girls in high school… And perhaps for your girlfriend now I take it."

His reflection revealed an amused smirk, "Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Are you hinting that you had a bit of jealously back in the day?"

Refusing to answer, Sakura simply kept her eyes concentrated on a dimming street light below, the light flickering on and off every few seconds. It was true though, how she use to wished she could look like those silly girls prancing around in their short skirts and low cut shirts… Well, without so much of the revealing clothing at the least. The confidence they produced however was perfect and was what she really ever needed. It just took a year or so--after graduation--for the confidence and clothing change to actually come together.

"I'll take it as a yes… And I'm being honest." He stopped talking, his amber eyes obviously directed at Sakura, waiting for her to look at him.

She could feel his eyes nearly boring into her, finding the truth hidden deep within. Feeling as if it was an eternity, she finally tilted her head, her eyes focused on the man beside her.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you any different," Syaoran whispered, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss to her cheek. The moment his lips left her cheek, she could feel the heat rising, her face painted a pink blush and her heart screaming for _him_.

"T-thank you…" Sakura uttered quietly, looking at her slouched boots as if it held the most interesting object ever.

"Come talk with me." Syaoran asked, his hand covering her petite hand. She didn't reply, nor had she removed her hand from his, allowing him to lead her to an empty, quieter corner of the room. He sat down first on the white couch, Sakura followed, sitting inches away from him.

She couldn't help it, feeling overwhelmed with Syaoran being in the very vicinity and even more so that he called her beautiful. It was new and a bit scary, and entirely confusing.

"So how are you Sakura?" His voice was incredibly sensual and entirely alluring as Sakura turned to see him. His eyes were entirely focused on hers, failing to wander to the really beautiful women that Sakura knew graced the room.

"I'm okay…" Sakura said rather softly, her eyes focused on anywhere _but_ Syaoran himself. Her eyes wandered from the plastic cup he held, to the skin the v-neck sweater exposed, and down to the white couch itself. Anything other than him was better to focus on she figured.

She was wrong apparently, as she saw his hand come beneath her chin. The warmth his hand emitted caused a chill to run up her spine as he tilted her face upward to look at him. "Don't deny me the beauty you can grace me with instead."

Sakura blushed, attempting to look away, unable to due to the fact that his hand was still beneath her chin, holding her still. "Since when did you become romantic love babble kind of guy?" Sakura muttered, her eyes averted away from his.

"I've always been romantic… I've just never used it on you." Syaoran admitted, a half-hearted smile on his face. Sakura had noticed it of course, his hand falling away to rest on his knee.

Sakura sighed at his words, "Figures. Men… I don't know why I bother."

"Five minutes guys!" Tomoyo yelled, people yelling and whooping in happiness. "Make sure you have your loved one with you to share a kiss in the New Year." Tomoyo winked Sakura's way, making her glare instantly at the amethyst beauty across the room.

"Any new resolutions?" Syaoran's voice cut through the music starting to pound much louder through the apartment.

"Find someone to love me, that's all I ever think of." Sakura sighed.

In all honesty, being single wasn't fun, especially when her mind only drifted to the man who sat next to her. Never had she thought they would be reunited, let alone be in this little situation of such. Or would have thought that the very man would call her 'beautiful' and be entirely serious about such.

"That won't take long." His voice came to her ears again, the weight on the couch shifting toward her a little more. The warmth emitting from him wrapping itself around her, even more so as his arm reached around her shoulder.

"10, 9, 8…" The voices of all the people in the room began to fade as Sakura stared into amber eyes focused solely on hers. "…3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone in the room yelled as Sakura felt herself being pulled toward Syaoran, his large hand wrapping behind her neck, guiding her to him.

His lips met her in a chaste kiss, pulling away quickly. Somehow, it only served to light the fire that had waited so long to begin. The heat surged through them from the mere touch, urging the two to continue, as his lips met her plump ones in an undeniable attraction. He took hers in his, his tongue sliding along her lower lip and through the now parted lips. Tasting, feeling the contours that made her mouth and meeting her tongue in a sweet wrestle.

As quickly as their kiss met, it had also quickly ended, leaving Sakura rather stunned at the moment. Their foreheads rested against each other, each other's breathing heavy from the unexpected kiss that followed suit of the first.

"I will love you starting this year, this day, this _moment_, Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran whispered, leaving a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I've thought about you every day and every night, wondering and hoping. My resolution was to find you and love you till the end, and that is a resolution that will never be broken. I love you, Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura stared in disbelief, emerald to amber. There were no words to explain the budding excitement and happiness that overtook her.

Her lips met his, sealing the love and promise to keep their resolutions fulfilled till the end of time.

* * *

**the End.  
-Stunninglythere**


End file.
